


最后的结局

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: * 天台打架路线+马哥和平抗议路线 之后的故事*原作背景下的 半《闻香识女人》AU
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 9





	最后的结局

汉克.安德森刚醒过来，就听见院子里贝蒂的声音。

眼睛看不见以后，听觉就变得异常灵敏起来，他听见她操着新泽西口音絮絮叨叨对什么人说着：“…只是一个周末，没关系的他很好相处，他的内心跟他的肚腩一样柔软，你一定会很快就爱上他的……”

真是稀罕，这个粗声大嗓的黑人妇女，平常连吼起他来都一点不见客气，这次的声音中竟然有一丝恳求的意味，像是生怕遭到拒绝。

回答她的是一个年轻男孩陌生的声音：“好的，贝蒂女士，我会照顾好他的。”

“记得别给他喝酒…如果他非要，一天也不能超过两杯。别让他吃太多甜甜圈，汉堡也不行，叫些墨西哥菜做外卖吧，费用我会转给你。”

“好的。”

“还有…叫他汉克，或者安德森先生，总之别叫他警官、副队长之类的，也别问他以前的事，尤其是不要跟他提到仿生人！一定！”

“为什么不能提？”

“因为他讨厌仿生人。”

……

脚步声渐渐走近，在贝蒂敲响门之前，他用力将一个空啤酒罐朝门的方向砸过去——

“走开！离我远点！我什么都不需要！”

他粗暴的吼了一声，脚边打盹的小狗被这声响吓得汪呜一下抬起头来，他弯下腰摸了摸小狗柔软的颈毛算是安抚，又侧着头听了下门外的动静。

很显然贝蒂并没被他的无礼举动吓跑，或者应该说她对此早就习以为常，健硕的黑人护理员象征性敲了敲门：“安德森先生，您醒了吗？”

然后没等回应，她拉开门挤了进来，汉克都能听到她肥大的屁股撞到衣帽架和杂物柜的声音。

“午安，安德森先生，希望您今天没喝得太醉，因为我有一个客人要介绍给您。”

“走开，我什么客人也不相见！别来烦我！”

汉克粗鲁的挥了挥手，不过显然的，跟往常一样，他的话没有任何实际意义，他也很清楚贝蒂从不听他的，她只听杰弗瑞那家伙的话，她对薪水发放者的忠诚程度高于一切。

“来见见我们的小查理，安德森先生，这个周末他会代替我照顾你两天——我得回一趟老家，我儿子在学校惹了些祸！”

他听见她把什么人往前推了两步，然后是一个局促的声音：“您好，安德……”

“滚！”汉克毫不客气的打断了他，“我谁也不需要！我死不了！”

“那可不行，杰弗瑞先生知道了会辞掉我的！”

杰弗瑞杰弗瑞！烦死了！有那么一瞬汉克甚至怀疑他的老友雇了这个女人是用来折磨他的，以报复他从前在警局时候惹的那些麻烦！

“好了安德森先生，他会照顾好您的，祝你们有一个愉快的周末~”

在汉克的怒火升级之前，他狡猾的看护员已经明智的选择了脚底抹油溜之大吉，听上去她恐怕从没这么灵活过，她200磅的身体轻巧得像一只鼯鼠，但另一个人却被留在了屋子里，听起来手足无措，呼吸声局促而紧张。

“你也走！我不需要人盯着，我死不了！”

汉克指了指门口，那孩子似乎踌躇了一下，但并没动弹，于是他毫不客气的扬了扬手：“Sumo！咬他！”

小狗欢快的狂吠着冲上去，接着就是一声尖叫和一阵惊慌失措撞到柜子再又摔在地上紧跟着又手忙脚乱爬起来的声音，汉克对这个结果很满意，年轻人就该学会知难而退。

但是，等了两分钟，他却依旧没能听到预想中那孩子开门出去的声音。

“你是有什么毛病？听不懂我说的吗？我不需要任何人！任何人！”

“但我需要！”

带着几丝惊慌的声音再次响了起来，听上去是鼓足了勇气才说出这样一句话，他都能想象那年轻人被一只几个月大的小狗吓得发抖的样子了。

“你需要什么？”

“钱…我得赚钱，路费，圣诞节我想回家。”

那声音中添了些恳求的意味。

哦，钱，汉克哼了一声，当然的，不然谁会愿意大好的周末跟一个脾气暴躁的瞎眼老头耗在一起。

“拿去。”他不耐烦的从钱包里摸出几张纸币，“放过一个讨厌被打扰的老头子吧！我这儿没有什么需要你做的！”

那年轻人没有接，他依旧站在原地。

“我不能白拿您的钱，安德森先生，我能做很多事的！”

“呵……你能做什么？给我脖子上套个项圈牵出去溜溜？”

汉克冷笑了一下。

“我可以打扫屋子，做家务，帮您遛狗，我还会做饭，开车……”

“等等…你说你会开车？”

“是的，我有带驾照……”

“很好……”汉克摸索着从抽屉里翻出一把钥匙扔给他，伸手指向窗外的方向，“车库在后面，里面有一辆老汽车，如果你能开得动它…我就允许你留下来。”

十分钟后，他如愿的听见了发动机的声音。

一辆老旧的小汽车行驶在96号公路上，车里开着大分贝的黑死病骑士摇滚专辑，汉克坐在后排位置上，惬意的用手指在车门上敲打着节拍，享受着傍晚带着潮湿气息的风。

这是他的车，是他还拥有的为数不多的“私人财产”之一。

一年前他从长达两个月的昏迷中醒过来，身处辛兰综合医院，电视里天天在报道着“仿生人之城”底特律的局势正在危机之中，政府同仿生人的对峙进入白热化，战争随时可能爆发……而这一切与他关系不大。

他只是个伤患，全身多处骨折，颅内出血，血块压迫了视神经，他看不见也动不了，他的老友一边咒骂着一边将他从底特律的医院转院到了辛兰，大概是怕战火波及到他，同时被转移的还有他的车、他的一些稍微有点价值的私人财产……好吧，说直接点，他毫无选择的被搬离了底特律，失去了他的房子、他的工作，甚至还有他的狗，那只老圣伯纳犬不知道跑哪儿去了。

出院后他就在这间小房子里住了下来，据说是杰弗瑞某个远方亲戚留下来的。

瞎眼和跛脚丝毫没给他的暴躁脾气带来任何一丝一毫的正面影响，他一连气走了5个看护员，直到贝蒂出现……他败下阵来，他觉得最先被终结的大概会是他。

而现在，上帝保佑，他终于能摆脱她的大嗓门和糟糕厨艺了。

“你在想什么？”

老警探小口的喝了一口手里的啤酒，该死的，这种时候就应该随心所欲大口喝酒才对，但是很遗憾手里这罐是他最后的存货了，在达到底特律之前他别想买到新的酒。

当然他其实还藏了一些，到现在还不到喝的时候。

“我们为什么要去那里……”

年轻人小声的问他，不用看汉克都知道这男孩在害怕，他做了太多年警察了，恐惧和紧张的味道在空气里也能嗅得到。

“我们为什么不能去那里？”

底特律，他从小生活的城市，他被迫逃离的地方。

这座城市的战火最终也没能燃起来，政府服了软，谁能想到呢？最先妥协的竟然是人类，高高在上身为造物主的人类。

留守观望的市民用几个周抗议、示威甚至破坏行动表达了对懦弱政府的失望，他们砸碎了政府部门的玻璃，烧掉了哈特广场上的雕像，把广告牌推倒了堆在马路中间，他们做着比那群机器更恶劣的行为，然后当明白这一切徒劳无用以后就相继离开了，大部分的人类都离开了。

这些蠢货，汉克冷笑，他相信政府绝不会轻易的做出这种不讨好的决定来，一定是有什么关键的东西被那群仿生人们捏在了手里，比如一个小小的脏弹什么的？但是又怎么样呢？人类不会为自己的幸存表示感激，他们永远只会记住自己种族不可一世的骄傲和面子被一群塑料踩在了脚下，他们不会放下身段跟曾经的“家用电器”一起平等生活在同一片土地上，所以，尽管政府一再宣传和平共存，尽管这城市依旧秩序井然——甚至比人类自己管理的时候还好很多——但却没有多少人愿意回去。

“贝蒂知道会杀了我的……”

男孩的话语里充满了沮丧和懊恼，大概在后悔接下了这份活儿。

“她不会，她只会扣掉你的钱，一分也不给你。”汉克坏心眼的指出，随后又在那孩子哭出来之前补充了一句：“但我会给你，只要你陪我完成这次旅行，我钱包里的钱都是你的。”

男孩不再说话，作为一个向导而言他很乖，足够听话也很细心，但作为一个旅伴而言也太沉闷了一些，完全不像这个年龄的孩子，他像是心事重重，又或者仍在因为汉克这个固执自私的决定而赌气，汉克不得不自己找一些话题来缓解旅途的沉闷。

“你好像有什么心事？惹麻烦了吗小子？”

“……”

回答他的是一阵沉默，这使得他不得不换一个话题。

“查理，你的头发是什么颜色？”

“金色，安德森先生。”

“你可以叫我汉克，好了别紧张，我没那么可怕，不会吃了你……你的眼睛呢？是什么颜色？”

“绿色。”

无聊极了，哪怕家政型仿生人都比他会聊天。

“喂小子……”汉克想了想，问到：“你去过底特律吗？”

这一次他的旅伴沉默了一会儿，十多秒的样子，然后他听见那孩子说：“是的，我出生在那里。”

没一会儿汉克就懒得再继续这种无聊的交谈，他开始犯困，在老式发动机艰难的喘息中昏昏欲睡，那孩子的驾驶技术还不错，但路途仍有些颠簸，让他背上那些打了钢钉的骨头很不舒服，他明白是车的问题，它太老了，很久没动起来过，随便跑跑就跟快散架了一样，它跟我一样……行将就木的老废物……进入梦乡之前他迷迷糊糊的想着。

醒来的时候天已经黑了，不过对他而言没什么区别，反正他都看不见，他是凭着声音判断出来他们到达目的地了，周围自动驾驶的汽车增多了，有轻轨从城市上空穿过的声音，还有渡轮驶过底特律河的水浪声。

“我们到哪儿了？”

他问他的向导，但并没得到回答，显然那男孩还在因为这次计划外的旅行而赌气，于是他也生气的用脚去粗暴地踢打前方的座位：“我饿了！我要吃饭！！”

“…我们该往哪儿开？”

最终，向导先生败下阵来，无奈的问到。

“霍德华大街右转两条街，那里有个亮着‘小鸡吃食’牌子餐车。给我买一个牛肉汉堡，还要一杯汽水，凤梨百香果，大杯的！”

而最终，他也没吃上他指定的那家汉堡，没有餐车，没有汉堡，早该想到的，盖瑞应该已经早就离开这里了。

汉克坐在大使桥下的河边，沉默着咬下一大口鸡肉卷，鸡肉卷还是查理开车带着他找了好久才找到的，一家提供人类餐食的店，店主是个仿生人，据说以前是上流人士定制的厨师型号，但现在已经底特律已经没有多少人类来享用他的手艺了，以至于查理推开门礼貌的问他有没有什么人类食物时，这个胖乎乎外形的仿生人兴奋得圈都红了。

老警探咬了一大口手里的鸡肉卷，面皮软香，鸡肉块炸得酥脆可口，酱汁也浓稠酸甜，这就是仿生人的精妙之处，他们能严格执行任何一道烹饪流程，做出最完美的食品，但是……他依旧很怀念盖瑞的手艺，怀念那些煎得过头的肉饼和失掉水分的腌黄瓜。

……

“很漂亮？”

他喝了一大口黑咖啡，毫无焦距的目光看着前方的一片黑暗问到。

“你怎么知道我在看什么？”

男孩转过头，汉克笑了笑，他当然知道，他还知道他看见了什么，灯光，大使桥连着对岸五光十色绚丽的灯光倒影在水面上，又被船舶推开的浪头击碎成天上的繁星。

这个城市很美，哪怕它已经被人类遗弃，他知道，可惜他已经再也看不到。

“风景不错吧…我以前常来这里。”

“什么‘之前’？”

“…没什么。”他停顿了一下，深吸了一口带着冰凉腥湿味的河风，将咖啡的最后一口喝下后把杯子捏扁狠狠的砸向对面，“走吧，我们走！”

“你确定这里的确还挂着吉米酒吧的招牌？”汉克不确定的问，“门上有没有挂着仿生人与狗不得进入的牌子？”

“是的，我确定这里是吉米酒吧，但是安德森先生，现在如果还挂着这样的牌子是会被投诉的！”

他的向导欲言又止。

也对，现在不挂上人类与狗不得进入已经算好的了……

汉克在心里嘀咕了一句就准备往前走，但那男孩拉住了他的衣袖。

“我觉得这不是个好主意，安德森先生，我们现在应该去找一个旅馆住下来，好好的休息一晚上，明天趁着贝蒂还没有回来的时候赶回去，不然她真的可能会杀了我的。”

“你在开什么玩笑？”汉克用他那双什么也看不见的眼睛翻了个白眼，“夜晚才刚刚开始小子，没有哪个成年人会在这么早的时间就爬上床，喝完热牛奶然后睡觉，现在是属于球赛和威士忌的专场！不过至于你……”

他说着，用一根手指头戳了戳他向导的肩膀：“给我乖乖的回到车上去等着，听见了没有？”

说完他也没有理睬年轻人在他身后焦急的想要坚持什么，径直整了整衣领，摇摇晃晃的向前走去推开了门。

“Hi，jimmy老伙计，我又回来了！”

他张开双臂，但迎接他的并不是一个热情的拥抱或者老友惊喜的欢呼，而是一种令人尴尬的沉默，片刻后他听见一个陌生的声音礼貌的问：“先生，您找谁？”

声音从他的左前方传来，是吧台的方向，这种音调他很熟悉，是的，尽管很逼真，但就是因为太逼真、太完美了一些，每一个音符都发音圆润标准，只有仿生人才能做到。

随即响起的是一片窃窃私语。

“哇哦！有人类！”

“…居然是人类……”

“宝贝儿你躲什么？一个老瞎子他看不见的…”

这时候，他才注意到店里非常的冷、也很安静，空气中飘散着一种釱液特有的金属味道，这不是他记忆中那个温暖的、悬挂着球赛转播屏的吉米酒吧，他试着向前走了一步，他对于吉米酒吧他熟悉得就像自己的家一样，他清楚的记得这里每一件物品的摆放位置，但显然布局被改变了，一个什么坚硬的圆柱形物体碰到了他，也可能是一条仿生人的腿，他眼看着就踉跄的向前跌下去，在一群窃笑声中，而这时一只手及时捞住了他的胳膊——

“安德森先生！你还好吗？”

向导男孩担心的声音从右后方传来。

“走开！我不是告诉过你在车上好好等着吗？”

他甩来搀着他的那只手，粗暴的吼了一句，又摸索着往吧台的方向走去。

“给我一杯威士忌！双份的！”

他寻到一个空位坐了下来，不理会周围的静谧，他知道那些家伙不用开口也能在脑子里把他议论个遍，但他不在乎。

他一口气将杯子里的液体饮尽，还好，酒吧已经易主，但黑羊威士忌的味道还是那么辣。

“再来一杯！”

他将杯子递回到仿生人酒保手里，然后是第二杯、第三杯……当他喝到第四杯的时候，一只手抓住了他的手腕。

“不、您不可以再喝了，安德森先生。”

“啊哈？又是你！你还没回到车上去乖乖等着妈咪给你讲睡前故事吗？”他不悦的将头转向他向导的方位，“你以为你是谁，凭什么你也来管我。怎么，我如果继续喝的话你能怎样，倒掉我的酒？”

他说着，扯开一个有点苦涩的笑容，想从男孩手里将他的杯子抢过来，那孩子并没松手，但随即他听见一声叹息——

“这样好了，我请你喝一杯，但这是最后一杯，随后你得听我的，如何？”

然后是纸币放在吧台上的声音：“酒保，麻烦同样的再来一杯！”

装满酒的玻璃杯再度被递到了人类手上，但汉克沉吟了一下。

“不喝了！”

他突然重重的把杯子放在吧台上，转身摸索着大步的向前走出去。

“安德森先生！安德森先生！”

男孩气喘吁吁的追出来是，汉克已经自顾自的打开了车门，一言不发的坐在车里。

“我们去哪儿？”

查理一连问了两次才得到回答——

“密歇根大道115号。”

老警探说完这句话就不再开口，男孩小心翼翼的驾驶着汽车行驶在深夜的底特律大街上，街道上很空，几乎没什么行人，两侧的便利店、旅馆和酒吧都关闭了很多，玻璃门后面是隐约看到狼藉一片的店铺，橱窗里堆满了灰尘，只有寥寥几处仿生人维修站点还亮着灯光。

老汽车经过一处水坑的时候颠簸了一下，男孩略有些不安的看了看后视镜，他看到汉克坐在后座上往外“看”着，似乎他的确能“看”到最后一切，但又好像他只是透过这片漆黑在看着另一个时空里的东西，老警探的脸上呈现出一种疲惫，就像是所有希望突然被从他身体里抽离了一样。

就在查理以为他不会再想说话的时候，突然，他听见他轻声的问：“你对这里很熟？”

“是的，我说过我出生在这里。”

“那你为什么不愿意回来，你也害怕那些仿生人？”

“不！我不怕他们！”男孩的声音很急促，却又带着一种欲言又止的犹豫，他说：“我只是，做过一些错的事…我不确定我该不该得到原谅。”

“什么事？”

“……”

密歇根大道115号是一栋私人住宅，在它周围其他的房子基本都已经搬空了，几乎一整条街区见不到什么灯光，大部分门庭衰落，栅栏上挂着待售牌，只有这间白色的木房子与众不同，它不仅没有被出售，甚至连围栏和院墙都被保护得很好，只可惜它的老主人看不到。

“到了吗？转进去，车停在院子里。”

在车开始减速停下来时，汉克侧了侧头指挥道。

“可是安德森先生……”

“没有可是。”他打断男孩的犹豫，“按我说的做，这里是我家。”

男孩.战战兢兢的把车倒入院子里，汉克下车的时候试到地面有不少积雪，但似乎并没什么杂草。

他掏钥匙开门，门依旧是他坚持用的那种老式机械锁芯，老警探手抖了几次才将门钥匙插进冰凉的锁孔。

他记得往常他回家的时候，只要听见锁芯转动的声音，他的狗就会在屋里发出欢快的叫声，用爪子挠着门，啪嗒啪嗒的摇着尾巴等着他进门时沉甸甸的向他扑过来。

但现在这里什么声音也没有，用想的也知道，这房子里不会有狗，不会堆满啤酒罐子和外卖的披萨盒，洗手间镜子上也不会贴满他的小纸条。

他推开门，摸索着打开玄关的灯，尽管他的眼前依旧是一片黑暗。

还好，空气中没有潮腐的霉味，也没有灰尘和死老鼠的味道，他怀念的顺着玄关一路摸过去，他的柜子，他的书架，他的衣帽架…看样子富勒把他的屋子照顾得不错，他甚至都没在柜子和桌面上摸到堆积的灰尘。

但是，久未被使用过的屋子仍显得格外空冷，尤其是连暖气都没打开。

“好了，就到这里吧。”

他摸索着来到餐桌旁坐下，长长的呼出一口气，像是一个长途旅行的客人终于回到了家，事实上也是这样的。

“你走吧，这些是给你的报酬，谢谢你送我回家。”

他陶出钱包打开来放在桌面上推过去，示意那孩子要多少自己拿，他听见那孩子是跟在他身后进了屋的，但却一直站在玄关处没有动弹。

“安德森先生…”男孩脚步声向他走过来，却没去拿桌上的钱，“这和我们说好的不一样，我们得回去，会辛兰去。”

“说好的？谁跟你说好过，我只是让你带我回底特律，我可从没说过我要回去。”

他说着，开始一样一样的把一直带在身上的东西掏出来放在桌上，一个电子相框，一小个灌满威士忌的银色扁酒壶，还有一枚25美分的硬币，他打开酒壶心满意足的喝了一大口，然后把那枚光滑铮亮的硬币夹在指尖把玩着。

“您不能这样！安德森先生…”那孩子着急起来，他几乎是恳求，“我可以不要您的钱，但求您了，您得跟我回去，而不是待在这里……”

“我为什么不能待在这里？这里是我的家，人总是要回家的。”汉克笑了一下，想了想又放低声音宽慰那孩子，“别担心，我在自己家里，你瞧，我好得很，这里的一切我都熟悉，还有什么不让人放心的呢？你走吧，谢谢你陪我这么久。”

“不！！”那孩子的声音变得尖锐甚至愤怒起来，他说：“别以为我没有发现！你带了枪对吧？你骗我，你根本就不是打算在这儿好好呆着，你根本就是想…就是想……”

“就是想什么？”

汉克笑了笑，他也无意隐藏，干脆把大衣里那把左轮手枪拿了出来，感谢杰弗瑞还没没收他的最后这把枪。

“你是想说我打算自杀？”他说着，手指摩挲着弹夹，“不，我只是想玩儿个游戏，俄罗斯轮盘，你听说过吗？”

“把这个放下！汉克！我才不管你想干什么！但你必须跟我回去！”

男孩尖叫起来，他大步的冲过来想抢那把枪，但汉克抬手将枪口对准了他：“退后，否则我可不保证下一发里面有没有子弹。退后，听见没？”

“求您了，安德森先生…放下枪，否则…否则我要给贝蒂、不、我要给杰弗瑞先生打电话了！”

那声音里已经几乎带上了哭声。

“你打吧，我不在乎。”汉克耸了耸肩，“反正你们是一伙的，你们联起手来欺骗我。”

“我们没有欺骗您！”

“没有吗？”他冷笑了一下，“明知道我讨厌仿生人，他们却找了一个仿生人来照顾我，以为我不知道？”

“您在说什么？我…”

“想说你不是？得了吧，我是看不见，但你们以为我是聋的吗？贝蒂跟你说‘别让他发现你是仿生人’的时候我听得很清楚，小骗子。”

“……”

被拆穿的男孩没有吭声，汉克侧耳倾听了一下。

“怎么？吓得圈都黄了吧？哦不，我忘了，你们这些‘异常仿生人’大多数都没有光圈了。现在，趁我还没用这把枪把你轰成塑料渣子，赶紧滚！拿着你的钱滚！去给自己买个好点的喇叭，你说起话来像台电圈坏了的收音机！”

他抓去钱包扔过去，皮质钱包砸在什么东西上，又掉落在地上，但那孩子并没有去捡，他听到对方的模拟呼吸急促而颤抖——呵，就好像有人欺负他一样——随即，那孩子大声叫了起来——

“你为什么一定要这样！为什么一定要这么讨厌仿生人？！我并没有惹你不高兴，我只是想照顾你！我一直努力的按照你的要求去做的！”

“照顾我…呵呵。”汉克自嘲似的笑了笑，“你问我为什么这么讨厌仿生人？那我就告诉你……”

他抬手指着厨房的方向：“看见那块玻璃了吗？有一个仿生人曾经打碎了它，他是我的搭档，是什么最先进的原型机，结果却整天像个小狗一样跟在我身边副队长副队长的叫个不停，他说他所做的一切都是为了任务，他说他只是个机器，但我却分明看到，他会感觉到冷，受到惊吓会黄圈，他对着自己的同胞没办法开枪…他让我以为他是有生命的，就像人类一样，或许比大部分操蛋的人类都好太多了。”

“他跟我说我不该吃高胆固醇的东西，说我不该因为私人感情影响工作…谁在乎呢？我也只不过是个靠着逃避苟延残喘的人类，我连自杀的勇气都没有，但他却说我是个好警察，他说也许我们能成为朋友，他求我帮他，他说他不想被报废。”

“为了他我揍了FBI那个混球，我突然觉得也许我还可以为他、为这个该死的世界和那些渴望活下去的塑料家伙们再做点什么，我承认我在乎他，我甚至想过让他以后继续做我的搭档，我会愿意用一个老头子剩下的时间来告诉他人类有多操蛋这世界有多残酷但是该死的…总会有一些理由让活下去变得不那么糟糕……”

“可结果呢？他说那些仿生人都只是机器，他说让我别妨碍他的任务…我骂了他，而他把我从天台扔了下去，对，扔了下去。我的骨头摔成几段，血呛进我喉咙里，我躺在那儿，看着雪飘进我眼睛里，我知道一切都结束了，我曾关于他的那些愚蠢的念想…都结束了…”

…

“所以…你恨他？恨仿生人？”

“我恨他？不不，我不恨他，他只是…一台机器。我只是恨我自己，多荒唐啊，我曾经把生的希望寄托在一个没有灵魂的仿生人身上，我曾经想跟他一起‘活下去’，我甚至以为我会爱上他……”

“…那后来呢？他呢？”

“我不知道。我没打听过，但我知道马库斯他们成功了，那么他……应该被报废了吧。”

“……”

“行了，现在你知道了，你全都知道了吧？这个结局本就该是属于我的，它只是迟来了一年而已。”他拿起桌上的酒壶喝了一口，“不用担心，我会留言给贝蒂和杰弗瑞，这一切跟你没有关系，记得告诉他们我发现了你是个仿生人，我把你赶走了，你甚至可以说我打了你。”

“但是安德森先生，我不能……”

“嘿！退后！退后小子！”听见脚步声再次响起的时候，老警探迅速抓起枪，“睡前故事已经说完了，到了说晚安的时候了。”

“汉克……”

“走吧、走吧孩子，别留在这里看一个老傻瓜的下场。”他挥手，“如果你还有什么心愿未了，如果你做错过什么，就去弥补，你还有时间…说来可笑……”

他自嘲似的笑了笑，将头垂了下去，用很低的声音说到：“说来可笑…那一刻我心里想到的，竟然是遗憾，遗憾我最终没能改变他的命运……”

“……”

房间里再度陷入了沉默，空气在没有冷气的屋子里仿佛结了冰，打碎冰层的是那孩子轻手轻脚从地上捡起钱包的声音，但他没有拿都里面的钱，钱包被放回了桌上，汉克听见一个很轻但十分坚决的声音说：“好吧，我不干预你的任何决定，我也不要你的钱，但是，我希望您能答应我最后一个请求。”

汉克最终没能拒绝，尤其当那孩子恳求着说“就算看在我陪了您一整天的份儿上”，反正也只是个时间问题，他不急，他等了一年了不在乎再多这么几个小时。

不过……

“我们究竟要去哪儿？”

他喘大口的呼着白气，作为一个走路都要靠拐杖的伤患，他已经很久没这样爬高伏低的活动过了。

“马上，就快到了。注意脚下！”

男孩引导他穿过半截倒塌下来的钢架，又绕过一些碎砖头和水泥柱子，有风声从他耳边刮过，老警探紧了紧身上的大衣，尽管雪已经停了，但深秋的底特律夜晚气温仍足以冻坏他这个老年人。

“站过来一点，汉克，对，在这里。”

“这他妈是什么鬼地方？”

他按照男孩引导的方位站好，习惯性的四顾，然后感觉有人牵起他的手放在棉质衬衣的领口，让他的手指紧紧的抓着那一小片衣领。

“你要干什么？”

人类皱了皱眉，他记得有人曾经这样抓着他的领子，但这可不是什么好记回忆。

“就这样，现在，请您…松开手。”

“什么？松开手？”汉克重复了一遍自己听到的请求，“这他妈是什么见鬼的要求！！”

他没有松手，反而狠狠的将那孩子攥紧打算退后，但仿生人的手抓住了他的手腕，力气大到让他无法动弹。

“我没有说错，请您现在，松手。”他说，“就像您告诉过我的一样，如果我做错了，就该去弥补…我承认我做错过很多事情，我也在尽力的去弥补我的过错，推动仿生人跟政府的合谈，帮助仿生人法制系统的建立，但是，只有一件，无论做什么，我也永远无法原谅自己，那就是你，汉克……”

少年尖细的声线渐渐变得柔和，他说：“我一直住在你的房子里，跟相扑一起，直到它三个月前死于流感…我知道你在哪儿，我一直都知道，但我没办法去见你，我没办法面对你，是我杀了你，汉克…是我将你推下去的，我永远都不可能忘记当我从天台上看见你躺在雪地里的样子，就在这里，是的，就是从这里，你站的这个位置……”

“所以…我的确骗了你，我也骗了贝蒂和富勒局长，我改变了发色和声音，我谎称我只是个想赚点零花钱升级组件的仿生人，如果不这样，我连走到你身边的勇气都没有……”

“我不想欺骗你，也不希望你原谅我，我只想看一看你，我想待在你身边，哪怕就一天…我想念你，汉克，尽管就连这样的想念也让我感到愧疚……”

“而现在，我终于知道了，什么才是我真正希望发生的结局。”他慢慢松开人类冰凉的指骨，“这不是属于你的结局，这是属于我的。所以，请松开手……副队长。”

那声音终于完全的恢复了曾被定义为“可笑”的声线，他不再说话，他听到人类呼吸声急促而凌乱，他闭上眼不去看那双空洞的蔚蓝色眼睛。

拽着他领子的那只手指骨一点点松开，他能感觉到，他的身体向后倾倒，他体会到了迟到了一年的失重感，但……仅仅不到一秒，他又落入到了一个结实的怀抱中，那双手臂抱着他跌跌撞撞的往后退，以至于他们一起摔到在了地上。

他慌张的想要爬起来，却被搂得更紧，紧到他不用任何探测模式都能感受到人类强烈的心跳，他的头被压在人类肩头厚实的羊毛呢大衣上，有个梦呓一样的声音喃喃的在他耳边说——

“**康纳，是你…你还活着……**”


End file.
